There are many robotic designs in the market today. Robots may be designed to perform tedious manufacturing tasks or for entertainment. There are also some robots designed for use in home settings. Family robots are equipped with all kinds of external sensors, such as a microphone, a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera, and the like. A family robot can be programmed to respond in some manner when it recognizes the voice or appearance of a family member using voice recognition and/or image recognition software. However, it is a very complex procedure for a robot to analyze external stimulus using such software and mistakes are common. As a result, the family robot may perform a wrong output.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a robot system that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.